


A shooting star, set apart from all the rest

by sapoeysap



Series: December Drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, I wouldnt actually recommend sitting out in the snow., Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: This marks the first of my December Star Wars Drabbles that are in a College/University Alternate Universe.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This marks the first of my December Star Wars Drabbles that are in a College/University Alternate Universe.

**Day 7 - Starry Night**

Poe can’t find her anywhere, neither can Finn. She’s hidden herself away somewhere in the sprawling Skywalker-Solo estate. For reasons that mystify both men.

They settle for follow BB-8s yapping, winding up the staircase on the far-right side of the mansion to find, a bookcase, with the middle section opened. A hidden door they never knew existed. BB-8 trots up and through the door, so they follow. The tiny dog can’t get up the first step, so Poe picks it up and carries it with them. At the top of the staircase is a balcony. They find her there, all wrapped up in pj’s and layers of blankets. Snow slowly falling on her beanie clad head. A large mug lies discarded to the side of the chair.

“I needed a moment. I forget how beautiful the stars are in December. Had to escape everything downstairs ya know”

Her excuse was simple. And that’s how it came to be that every night until Christmas, the three of them sat outside snuggled in blankets as the snow fell around them, just watching the stars and reflecting on the peace it allowed.

**Author's Note:**

> Boyzone - Shooting Star from the Hercules soundtrack


End file.
